Somethimes They Come Back Again and Again
by Fictionnaire
Summary: A body wakes up in an Autopsy drawer. NCIS takes no chances this time. But there's just something not quite right. rated K plus for sexual references but only mild


_**Sometimes They Come Back… Again and again**_

_**A/N: What happens when a body suddenly wakes up in an Autopsy Drawer?**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in this… I don't own any of the characters of either show nor any of the shows. I'm making no money out of this… Could you imagine if I owned NCIS?**_

Ducky weighed the kidney as Palmer took some notes. Ducky put the kidney in the bowl and began digging deeper into the body. The young man had appeared healthy, had been fit until about a month ago. That was when the Petty Officer went UA. And the day before he turns up dead, there had to be a reason and Ducky knew he had to find the reason.

"Ah there it is Mister Palmer," Ducky spoke loudly. Excited about what possibly could have lead to the Petty Officer's demise.

"What is it Doctor Mallard," Palmer looked up from his notes.

"A golf-ball sized mass up against the stomach," Ducky explained. "The poor man must've been in incredible pain and at the least considerable discomfort," he explained as he carefully put the mass into a jar. It'd have to be tested to find out exactly what it was.

"Guess he wasn't out playing golf with his buddies," Palmer said, showing off his usual trick of saying inappropriate things at inopportune times.

"Mister Palmer, anymore comments like that and you'll be on mop and bucket duty for a month," Ducky gave him a scornful look. There were just some things that you didn't say out loud.

"Sorry, Doctor Mallard," Palmer looked like a dog that had just been smacked with a rolled up newspaper.

"Now, if you've done making tasteless jokes," Ducky said. He was about to say something else but it was interrupted by the sound of a muffled gasping sound. Ducky and Palmer's head turned straight towards the drawers where the other bodies were being kept.

Straight after the gasping sound there was a banging sound. "Ouch -, darn it! That hurts!" A man said loudly.

"Don't move, Mister Palmer," Ducky said with some urgency as his young assistant was about to open the drawer. Palmer wasn't at NCIS when Ari had him self smuggled into autopsy, posing as a dead naval officer. Ducky swore that he'd never allow that to happen again. He rushed to the phone.

* * *

_**Bullpen**_

Tony looked around the bullpen. He was watching out for Gibbs. "Probie!" Tony called out as he through a large paper ball in McGee's direction. McGee dropped after a few fumbles. "Oh come on," Tony tried to get McGee to join in.

"He does not want to," Ziva answered for McGee. "Because as soon as he does, Gibbs will walk into the bullpen and headslap us all," she said. Tony didn't see her take a piece of paper from her desk and crumpled it up as quietly as possible.

"You're both acting like a couple of ladies… Soon you'll be going… What's that sonny? Speak up sonny," Tony mimicked an old lady talking. His impersonation was cut short by Gibbs' desk phone ringing. "Agent Gibbs' phone…" Tony was hit in the back of the head with two paper balls.

_Anthony… We have a situation in Autopsy. You see there was a body…_ Ducky was on the other end.

Tony blinked in a confused way. "Um, excuse me Ducky, but isn't that a good place to have bodies?" He asked.

_Anthony! Do you remember one time when we had somebody down in Autopsy that wasn't dead? There is someone alive in an Autopsy drawer._ Ducky said.

How could Tony not remember the whole Ari incident? The man had killed Kate, had shot Gibbs and Gerard. There was no way that was ever going to happen again. "We'll get right down. Meet us outside of autopsy," Tony said before hanging up. "Gear up," he turned around and stood toe to toe with Gibbs.

"What?! What are you doing?!" Gibbs snapped.

"Uh, yeah," Tony responded. "Ducky says that there's somebody in autopsy who was supposed to be dead but isn't. I told him to meet us outside of Autopsy," Tony explained.

"Gear up!" Gibbs shouted. Everybody obeyed and ran towards the elevator.

* * *

_**NCIS AUTOPSY**_

After a lot of vocal debate was going on about who was about to do what in Autopsy, it was decided that Tony and Ziva would enter first while Gibbs and McGee waited by the door.

"Be careful you two," Gibbs said.

"Don't worry Boss," Tony said nonchalantly.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said quietly.

"I'll be careful Boss," Tony told him as he put the flak jacket on. Tony and Ziva also put on their headsets. This way, Gibbs could hear everything that was going on. They carefully made their way slowly and silently through autopsy. "You think Ducky would've stitched up the body before calling us wouldn't you?" Tony commented on the body on the autopsy table.

There was still some knocking coming in from Drawer fifteen. Tony signaled for Ziva to approach from the other side. He kept his sig fixated on the drawer. "Who is it?" Tony winced. That question following the knocking sounded like the start of a very bad joke. Ziva looked at him as if he was crazy. But the knocking stopped.

"You mind opening up?" The man inside the drawer asked.

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked.

"At the moment I'm freezing my ass off. Can you open up so I can get some clothes on. It's cold in here," the man answered.

"Are you armed?" Ziva asked him.

"I'm here a hundred percent naked… Where would you suggest I hang my gun?" There was a long moment of silence. "Don't answer that… Can you at least let me out so I can warm up? These cold slabs are… are well, pretty cold," the man said.

"I must warn you, right now there are four federal agents here with their weapons pointed at you," Tony said to him.

"I can live with that," the man responded.

"I'm going to open the drawer now, do not move until we say so. Do you understand?" Tony explained.

"Yes," was the simple answer.

Tony slowly pulled the drawer open to reveal a man with short black hair. He smiled as soon as he saw the light.

"Now tell us your name," Ziva said seriously. Their sigs were still pointed at him.

"Captain Jack Harkness," Harkness answered with a smile. "Now can I get my clothes?" He asked.

"Stand up," Tony said. Harkness readily did so. He reached up and put his hand on Tony's shoulder to help him self up. Gibbs saw this from the back of the room and didn't take any chances. The man had his hands on his senior field agent. Gibbs opened fire and caught Harkness in between the eyes.

"You alright DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as they approached the man on the ground.

"That was odd," Tony said.

Ducky checked the paperwork. "He was dead when he came in. He had no clothes or possessions," Ducky responded.

""McGee," Gibbs turned to McGee. "Go and find out who this Jack Harkness guy is. Now!" Gibbs ordered. "DiNozzo, Palmer… Pick him up from the floor and put him on the table."

"Yes Boss," Tony and Palmer lifted up Harkness.

Jack gasped for air again. "Oh that really hurts," was the first thing he said. Ziva raised her sig and shot him twice in the heart and once in the head.

"Boss… I really think something's not right here," Tony said.

"I must've only grazed his head last time, DiNozzo," Gibbs didn't believe it. A young man in a striped suit came barging through the door.

"I'm Agent Smith, CIA," Smith showed his badge. "We've been after Jack Harkness for a long time. I'm here to collect his body," he said. Then he put his badge away and pulled out a wallet from another pocket. "Here's the go ahead with the Director. Took some doing, but ok, eventually talked her around. Nice lady," Smith said. "Do you mind putting him in a bag… Wrap him up and I'll take him to go," Smith added.

Gibbs nodded in their direction. Tony and Palmer zipped up the body of Jack Harkness. "Thank you," Smith told them as he adjusted the glasses. "Well, I know it's been an indisposition. But the CIA thank you for your co-operation. If you don't mind, I must be off then. Lovely set up you have… It's fantastic!" Smith said loudly.

There was a gasping sound when Smith turned around. "Be quiet Jack. You're going to get us imprisoned again," Smith said quietly and began coughing up terribly. "I'm sorry," he said in between breaths. "I'm so sorry. But I have these terrible allergies. They seem to kick up when I'm around dead people," Smith explained. He turned around again and was about to leave.

"Hey!" Ducky called. They swore that Smith had a guilty look on his face. "You need to sign this," he held a clipboard in front of him.

"Oh yeah, right. Of course," Smith signed it and then left with the body.

"That sure was a strange CIA agent," Tony said as he looked at Ducky.

Ducky checked the clipboard and looked over the signature. "He has just signed it as Doctor," Ducky said.

"Doctor Who?" Ziva asked.

"That's not a CIA agent… Whoever he is, he just ran off with one of my bodies," Ducky said.

"Call security. Tell them not to let anyone leave the building," Gibbs said. "Ziva, call McGee tell him to hold the elevator. DiNozzo, with me. We're taking the stairs," Gibbs ordered.

* * *

_**Bullpen**_

Tony and Gibbs entered the bullpen at what sounded like a warning siren running low on batteries. "They've locked themselves in the closet," McGee said as he led Gibbs and Tony to the closet he saw the man and the naked Jack Harkness run into.

Tony knocked on the door. "Come on whoever you are… And Captain Jack Harkness, you better come out of the closet," Tony ordered.

Gibbs kicked the closet door in and was immediately attacked by a barrage of brooms. He stepped inside after expertly fending them off. Besides all the junk, the closet was completely empty. "Ah Boss, they went in there," McGee tried to defend himself.

"They?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, a stranger and that Captain Jack Harkness," McGee answered. "I thought he was dead… But there he was running around with another guy," he took a look inside the closet. There was no way they could've escaped.

"Well where are they now McGee?" Gibbs asked. "I want a BOLO out on those guys. McGee… Find surveillance pictures of them. There has to be some of them. DiNozzo and David… I want you two to initiate a search of the entire NCIS building," Gibbs ordered. "I'll check to see if anybody's come across them before," Gibbs stated as he went up the stairs towards MTAC. McGee had the sudden feeling like he was being watched as he sat there typing at his computer. There was nobody else around. So he went back to work.

* * *

The Doctor and Captain Jack Harkness watched from inside the TARDIS. The screen gave them a good view of everything. "Well, I really love a man who can take charge like that," Harkness said with a huge grin on his face.

The Doctor turned around and looked at the man. "Oh, I can tell… Now for goodness sake get some clothes on!" The Doctor said in an annoyed tone. Though he thought he should've been use to it by now.

"Yes Doctor," Harkness answered. "Now aren't you glad I got you that new chameleon circuit from Ryopia?" He asked The Doctor.

"Go on get! Get! Get! Off you go," The Doctor responded with a wave of the hand.

* * *

McGee looked up from the computer again. Something just felt odd. He looked around the bullpen once again. But everything seemed to be in place. Except… "When did Gibbs get another filing cabinet?"

_**The End!**_


End file.
